memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Romulan military personnel (23rd century)
The following is a list of unnamed Romulans who lived during the 23rd century. Romulan Centurion The Romulan centurion served aboard the Praetor's flagship that attacked several Federation outposts along the Romulan Neutral Zone in 2266. He was a close friend of his commander (see entry below), and served with him in many campaigns. He believed in the right of the Romulan Empire to expand by use of any means necessary, including war. He was of the old ways, where you did not queston the Praetor, but gave obedience. These beliefs were not entirely held by his commander. He was killed in battle with the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], by some falling debris in the control room. His body, and some of the ship's debris, was later jettisoned in an attempt to deceive the Enterprise into believing the ship was destroyed. ( ) :"The Centurion" was played by actor John Warburton. :The Star Trek Customizable Card Game gives his name only as "The Centurion". Romulan Commander (2266) Around stardate 1709, a Romulan commander piloted a Bird-of-Prey on a mission testing a cloaking device, and a new energy weapon that destroyed Federation outposts along the Romulan Neutral Zone. He was an atypical Romulan commander who questioned the ethics of his mission and was wary of war. He believed that enough lives had been sacrificed for the Romulan quest for conquest. He and James T. Kirk would engage in a deadly game of cat and mouse. At first he tried to return to Romulus to deliver the information on the new weapon, but did turn and fight when the Enterprise intercepted him. When his ship was disabled by the USS Enterprise he destroyed it, rather than be captured. He told Kirk that he admired him and that they were alike, and could have been friends in another reality.( ) :This "Romulan Commander", the first Romulan seen on ''Star Trek, was played by actor Mark Lenard. Lenard's performance impressed the producers, and he was on the short-list of possible replacements for Leonard Nimoy to play Spock. He was again cast to play Sarek, Spock's father in TOS: "Journey to Babel."'' :In the Star Trek CCG Second Edition, his name is Keras. Romulan Commander (2268) In 2268, a female Romulan Commander led a three-ship squadron that captured the USS Enterprise after it illegally entered Romulan space. An ambitious officer, she felt that the achievement of her lifetime would be to bring the Enterprise back to Romulus intact. She saw that it would broaden the scope of her powers greatly. She had a romantic interest in Spock. She invited him to dinner and went so far as to tell him that, unlike Vulcan women, Romulan females were passionite. She wanted Spock to serve Romulus and take the Enterprise to Romulus. Spock pretended to react favorably to her advances. After she believed Kirk had been killed, she expected Spock to agree to her wishes. In reality, Kirk and Spock were working under Federation orders to steal the cloaking device. Kirk was successful. The Commander ordered that Spock be executed, but she had herself beamed aboard the Enterprise with him. On the bridge, she ordered her flagship to destroy the Enterprise, but this failed, and she was turned over to Starfleet along with her ship's cloaking device. ( ) :This "Romulan Commander" was played by actress Joanne Linville. The character whispers her name into Spock's ear, and he comments how "rare and beautiful" it is, but it is never spoken aloud. Some non-canon sources, such as authors Josepha Sherman and Susan Shwartz, list the character's name as "Charvanek." Authors Sondra Marshak and Myrna Culbreath list her as "Dion Charvon" in The Price of the Phoenix and The Fate of the Phoenix. Author Della Van Hise lists her as "Praetor Thea" in Killing Time. Romulan Commander (2269) The '''unnamed Romulan commander' commanded one of the two battle cruisers that caught the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] trespassing in the Neutral Zone in 2269. Despite Captain Kirk's attempt to explain the ship's unintentional presence in the Zone, the Romulan commander, who refused to hear Kirk's words, was adamant on enforcing the Neutral Zone treaty. With that said, and ordered Kirk to surrender the Enterprise, thereafter, the crew would be dropped off at the nearest outpost guarding the Zone. While giving Kirk five minutes to inform the crew of the ship's surrender, Kirk realized that the Romulans were waiting for the Enterprise, confronted him with regards to the Vendorian spy they employed. The Romulan commander disavowed all knowledge of such a ploy, and gave Kirk one last chance to surrender, or risk being destroyed. Shortly thereafter, the Commander's ship opened fire on the Enterprise. The Enterprise retaliated, disabling the propulsion systems of the Commander's ship, and disabling the power supply of the second vessel. Fearing that the Enterprise had captured their spy the Romulan commander ordered his ships to retreat and allowing the Enterprise to leave the Zone uncontested. ( ) :Voiced by James Doohan. Romulan Commander (2270) Encountered by the USS Enterprise in 2270. ( ) :This "Romulan Commander" was voiced by Animated Series producer Lou Scheimer. Romulan Crewman 1 This Romulan Crewman was a member of a Bird-of-Prey on a mission testing a cloaking device, and a new energy weapon that destroyed Federation outposts along the Romulan Neutral Zone. In the confrontation with [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], he was lost with his ship. ( ) :The Romulan Crewman were played by Walt Davis. Romulan Crewman 2 This Romulan Crewman was a member of a Bird-of-Prey on a mission testing a cloaking device, and a new energy weapon that destroyed Federation outposts along the Romulan Neutral Zone. In the confrontation with [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], he was lost with his ship. ( ) :The Romulan Crewman were played by Vince Deadrick. Romulan Guard The Romulan guard served as a guard aboard the flagship of the three-ship squadron of Romulan battle cruisers that apprehended the USS Enterprise on an illegal run into Romulan space in 2268. He was responsible for guarding the engineering section that contained the improved Romulan cloaking device. He encountered an unauthorized centurion in his section. Upon questioning the unauthorized officers creditials, the guard was knocked out and the intruder was able to gain access to the secured area. ( ) : The "Romulan Guard" was played by actor Mike Howden. Romulan Scope Operator The Romulan scope operator served aboard the Praetor's flagship that attacked several Federation outposts along the Romulan Neutral Zone in 2266. He was responsible for the operation of the vessel, as well as making sensor observations. The Scope Operator was killed when his Commander destroyed the ship following its defeat by the USS Enterprise. ( ) : The "Romulan Scope Operator" was played by actor Robert Chadwick. Romulan Soldier The Romulan soldier served as a guard aboard the flagship of the three-ship squadron of Romulan battle cruisers that apprehended the USS Enterprise on an illegal into Romulan space in 2268. He was responsible for guarding the engineering section that contained the improved Romulan cloaking device. While standing guard in the ships corridor, the Romulan soldier encountered an unfamiliar centurion who claimed to have just transported aboard, having just escaped from the Enterprise. He informs the centurion that Subcommander Tal is on the bridge. ( ) : The "Romulan Soldier" was played by actor Gordon Coffey. Romulan Technical Officer The Romulan technical officer served as an technical officer aboard the flagship of the three-ship squadron of Romulan battle cruisers that apprehended the USS Enterprise on an illegal trip into Romulan space in 2268. He discovered an unauthorized centurion in the ship's engineering section near the ships cloaking device. Told that there was an intruder on board, the disbelieving technical officer attempted to arrest the centurion in question. The centurion attacked the technical officer and successfully knocked him out cold. ( ) : The "Romulan Technicial Officer" was played by actor Richard Compton. Romulan Technician The Romulan technician served in the control central at the sensor station aboard the flagship of the three-ship squadron of Romulan battle cruisers that apprehended the USS Enterprise on an illegal into Romulan space in 2268. ( ) : The "Romulan Technician" was played by actor Robert Gentile. Romulans, Unnamed List of Romulans